


Washing Up

by xkailajayx



Series: Toddy Verse [2]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy does the washing up. For Becca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

“Why aren’t I allowed to speed through this lot, again?” Tommy asked, bored. He and Teddy were stood in the kitchen, staring at the large piles of dirty dishes that had been piling up over the last week. Teddy had been laid up in bed with ‘alien flu’ that he’d caught when he’d been sneezed on by some weird slimey thing the Young Avengers had fought.

“Because I was sick a week and you didn’t do the washing up once. I’m just going to stand and observe you doing this slowly.” Teddy said, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed across his chest. Tommy pouted. Teddy raised his eyebrow more. “Doesn’t work on me, Toms. You know I know you don’t mean it.” He said.

“Aww, come on, Teddy-bear. Let me do this quick? Then we can head back up to bed, now you’re all better.” He said, waggling his eyebrows, smirking, confident in the belief that Teddy would give in with enough pestering. Teddy shook his head.

“Not going to happen, Tommy. Get started, yeah?” He said, watching his silver haired boyfriend groan and start washing up. “I might even help you dry up if you do it well enough.” He said, grinning slightly. Tommy glared at Teddy for a second before sticking his arms deep into the warm, soapy water.

“You better do more than just dry up if I do a slow, good job, Teddy-bear. Much more.” He said, methodically working through the first pile. Teddy smirked at the back of his speedster boyfriend's head.

"Hmm. If you do a very good job _indeed_ then, yeah, maybe." He said. Tommy started working through the dishes a little quicker, anticipating a lot of fun once he was done. It had been a whole week, after all.


End file.
